mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Toradora!
Kadokawa Media Haksanpub | demographic = Male | label = Dengeki Bunko | magazine = | first = March 10, 2006 | last = March 10, 2009 | volumes = 10 | volume_list = }} Seven Seas Entertainment | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Dengeki Daioh | first = July 27, 2007 | last = | volumes = 2 | volume_list = }} NIS America | network = TV Tokyo | network_other = okto TV5 | first = October 2, 2008 | last = March 26, 2009 | episodes = 25 | episode_list = List of Toradora! episodes }} is a Japanese light novel series by Yuyuko Takemiya, with illustrations by Yasu. The series includes ten novels released between March 10, 2006 and March 10, 2009, published by ASCII Media Works under their Dengeki Bunko imprint. Three volumes of a spin-off light novel series was also created, aptly titled Toradora Spin-off!. A manga adaptation by Zekkyō started serialization in the shōnen manga magazine Dengeki Comic Gao! on July 27, 2007, formally published by MediaWorks. The manga ended serialization in Dengeki Comic Gao! on January 27, 2008, but continued serialization in ASCII Media Works' manga magazine Dengeki Daioh on March 21, 2008. An Internet radio show was broadcast between September 2008 and May 2009 hosted by Animate TV. A 25-episode anime adaptation produced by J.C.Staff aired in Japan on TV Tokyo between October 2008 and March 2009. NIS America licensed the anime and will be releasing it in North America in two half-season DVD collections in July and August 2010. A visual novel based on the series was produced by Namco Bandai Games playable on the PlayStation Portable and was released in April 2009. The title Toradora! is derived from the names of the two main characters Taiga Aisaka and Ryūji Takasu. "Taiga" sounds like "tiger" in English, and tiger in Japanese is . "Ryūji" literally means "son of dragon" in Japanese, and a transcription of dragon into Japanese is . Plot Toradora!'s story begins with the male protagonist Ryūji Takasu who is frustrated at trying to look his best as he enters his second year of high school. Despite his gentle personality, his eyes make him look like an intimidating delinquent, so he is utterly hopeless about his chances of getting a girlfriend anytime soon, and does not have many close friends either. After being greeted by his hungover mother in the morning, Ryūji goes to school and is happy to find that he gets to be in the same class with his best friend Yūsaku Kitamura and a girl he has a crush on, Minori Kushieda. However, it is then that he unexpectedly knocks into "the school's most dangerous animal of the highest risk level"—Taiga Aisaka—who just happens to also be in his class, and is a good friend of Minori. Taiga has a negative attitude towards others and will not hesitate to snap at people. After meeting Ryūji, she takes an instant dislike to him. Taiga comes from a rich family, but she has moved out to live on her own due to family issues. She is coincidentally living in an apartment next to Ryūji's. When Ryūji discovers that Taiga has a crush on Yūsaku, and Taiga finds out about Ryūji's affections towards Minori, Ryūji suggests that they cooperate to win the objects of their affections. Taiga exploits the fact that Ryūji will do anything to get closer to Minori. She makes him her personal servant, getting him to do all her household chores (cooking and cleaning). Taiga spends a lot of her time over at his house, so much that she could almost be considered a member of his family. Since Ryūji spends a lot of time with Taiga, he has opened up to her world and to a side of her that most people do not see. The two also try to help each other improve the way people view them. However people they know from school start to become curious about their strange relationship and rumors begin to spread about them behind their backs. Ryūji and Taiga start getting along more and eventually become a couple. Characters ; : :The series' main protagonist, Ryūji is a seventeen-year-old high school student in his second year, class 2-C. Due to biological inheritance, his sanpaku eyes make him look like an intimidating delinquent and causes many misunderstandings. He lives in a fatherless family with just his mother, and due to this, Ryūji has learned to be self-sufficient. He is good at cooking and keeping everything in his house clean (to the point of obsession), and also excels at sewing. He holds a crush on Minori Kushieda, a girl his age in his class. He has a pet parakeet named "Inko-chan" ("inko" literally means "parakeet" in Japanese). Ryūji often helps Taiga with domestic chores which she is otherwise unable to perform. At school, he is known as "the only person able to stop the palmtop tiger", referring to Taiga's nickname. Due to the misunderstandings due to his looks, as well as how he grew up, he tends to look down on himself and lacks confidence in himself. Despite this, he is rather calm in most situations and is responsible, smart and has great grades, even when compared to Yūsaku Kitamura, his best friend. He is dense when it comes to girls' feelings, especially about things between him, Taiga, Minori and Ami. While initially seen as intimidating by most others, he makes more friends. His feelings and relationship to Taiga begin to change as he spends more time with her throughout the series. Eventually, he and Taiga become a couple. ; : :Taiga is a girl in Ryūji's class. She has a well-regulated and beautiful appearance though is unable to stomach company from others. Due to her often snapping at others in brutal ways and her short stature, she is given the nickname . Her under-developed body and the added nickname has given her a complex which in turn serves to give her a negative attitude and facial expression. Essentially, Taiga gets upset easily and is considerably clumsy. She is also brutally honest, typically when she is lashing out at someone. Due to her cute looks (described as a doll by Ryūji), she often gets confessions of love by boys, but she turns down every one of them, including Yūsaku Kitamura (which she later regrets). :Despite coming from a well-to-do family, her life with them is very difficult because of various problems. Her father's business went bankrupt and he ran away, leaving Taiga in the care of her mother who was already remarried and had a new family of her own. Taiga has difficulty getting along with her step-father and half-sibling and since then, she has taken to living on her own. Since she came from a privileged household, she does not know how to do any domestic chores. When she meets Ryūji and learns of his domestic talents, she ends up relying on Ryūji to clean up after her. Aside from sleeping in her own house, and going to school, she spends most of her time at Ryūji's house; so much so that she is almost considered a member of his family. At the beginning of the story, she is infatuated with his best friend Yūsaku Kitamura and gets nervous every time he appears around her. Due to this, Taiga and Ryūji team up to help each other get into a relationship with each other's best friend. Though she treats Ryūji badly at first, her feelings begin to change as she spends more time with him. They later become a couple. ; : :Minori is a girl in Ryūji's class, and is a close friend to Taiga. She is also known by the pet name "Minorin" (as a form of friendly affection). In contrast to the violent nature of Taiga, Minori is always smiling and cheerful. She is very athletic and is the captain of the girl's softball club at school, though at the same time she holds many part time jobs. She is a glutton when it comes to food, but is also constantly combating with dieting, calling herself a 'diet warrior'. She gets a thrill out of being scared. Despite her air-headed tendencies, she is very perceptive, and is one of the few people to see Ryūji for the gentle person he is, and is also not fooled by Ami's acts of innocence. It is implied that her air-headed tendencies may be a facade, and later revealed that she too loves Ryūji. ; : :Yūsaku is a male student in Ryūji's class, and is his best friend. He is the vice-president of the student council, the class representative, and captain of the boy's softball club at school. Yūsaku wears glasses, and has a diligent personality. He thinks he is poor at talking to girls, though Ryūji observes otherwise. During his time as the vice-president of the student council, he eventually falls in love with the student council president, Sumire Kanō. A running gag is that he will appear out of nowhere behind Taiga and Ryūji when they are discussing a "plan of attack" to get their crushes. Like Minori, he has an unusual personality, but oftentimes it is an expression of his friendship and appreciation, though it can easily get out of hand fast. After his graduation, he goes to study abroad in America, chasing after Sumire Kanō. ; : :Ami is Yūsaku's childhood friend who transfers into his class midway through their second year of high school. She is very beautiful and even works as a model and is seen as the mature one of the group. Though after she transfers school, she temporarily stops modeling. However, she still continues to go to the gym readily and maintains a slim figure. She is always kind and generous towards others, though this is merely a deception. In truth, she is arrogant and will not hesitate to use abusive language towards others. During her first meeting with Taiga, Ami shows her true colors, but the tables are turned when Taiga counterattacks by slapping her. Since then, Ami and Taiga have been enemies, with Ami becoming one of a few who can tease Taiga at will; and Taiga referring to Ami as Baka-chi (Stupid Chihuahua). Despite all this, Ami still sometimes envies Taiga since she can always be honest. Ami has a love interest in Ryūji, asking him if he would love her real self and give her a second chance. She has a deep understanding of the relationship situation going on between Minori, Ryūji, Taiga, and herself. ; : :Yasuko is Ryūji's thirty-three-year-old mother, though she refers to herself as eternally twenty-three; she has large, F-cup-sized breasts. Though she tells Ryūji his father died before he was born, the truth is they were never married; he left her before Ryūji was born, and she raised her son by herself. She works at a hostess bar named Bishamontengoku where she goes by the name , and singlehandedly supports her two-member family financially. However, she has a childish personality and since she works, she entrusts the household chores to Ryūji. She instantly takes a liking to Taiga and already regards her as a member of her family, getting depressed when Taiga will not appear for dinner. However, she does get angry when woken up early. Despite the childish, air-headed behavior, Yasuko proves to have a rather good insight of other people. ; : :Yuri is the twenty-nine-year-old homeroom teacher of Ryūji's class, though she turns thirty in the fifth volume of the light novels. She likes to do things at her own pace and is timid towards Taiga's way of speaking out. Since her twenties are almost over, Yuri is in a hurry to get married soon and she even tries to dress well so as to be able to get into a relationship quicker. After she becomes thirty without getting married, she develops a twisted and depressed personality, which is further developed by Taiga because when Taiga talks about her, she emphasizes her single status. She has an interest in real estate which is sort of a crutch for her single status. ; : :Sumire is the student council president and always manages to get the top grades in school; she is in fact a scholarship student and has horrible eyesight. She has a strong-minded personality which she depends on to be a figure those will follow. Her younger sister is Sakura and her parents own a supermarket. Sumire loves Yūsaku and as a result is the object of a one-sided hostility from Taiga, which eventually culminates in a massive fight in her classroom. She later studies abroad in America as she wants to become an astronaut, and because of this, she rejects Yūsaku's confession of his feelings, so that he will become a stronger person without having to lean on her. ; : :Sakura is Sumire's younger sister who attends the same high school as Sumire though her grades are horrible. She can unconsciously flirt with people, and like her sister, she hates snakes. ; : :Kōta is a first-year student who is the main character to Toradora Spin-off!. He is generally unhappy about his life. He works on the student council in general affairs, and gets good grades. ; : :Hisamitsu is a male student in Ryūji's class who wears glasses. He was also in Ryūji's class the previous year and is on good terms with him. Noto begins to develop feelings for Maya Kihara following an argument they had during the class winter ski trip. ; : :Kōji is a male student in Ryūji's class who has long hair and is on good terms with him. He is regarded as a class 'idiot' and that opinion is deepened by his poor school marks and overly energetic behavior. His childish pranks often target Taiga and he has been the victim of her violent outbursts. ; : :Maya is a female student in Ryūji's class who often hangs out with Nanako. She is a kogal. She has a crush on Yūsaku, and she circuitously opposes the idea of Taiga and Yūsaku being a couple, although she wants Taiga and Ryūji to be together. ; : :Nanako is a female student in Ryūji's class who often hangs out with Maya and Ami. ; :Kuroma is the thirty-four-year-old unmarried gym teacher at Ryūji's school. He enjoys strength training and improving his muscle mass. Media Light novels Toradora! began as a series of light novels written by Yuyuko Takemiya and drawn by Yasu. Ten novels were published by ASCII Media Works under their Dengeki Bunko imprint between March 10, 2006 and March 10, 2009. There are four additional chapters not collected into volumes; three of which appeared in three separate light novel anthologies released by MediaWorks in November 2006, March 2007, and November 2007, and the last chapter entitled Toratora! came with a plush tiger stuffed animal first released in April 2007. Three volumes of a spin-off of the regular series under the title were also created. The first volume of the spin-off series was released on May 10, 2007 and compiled four chapters, three of which had been serialized in MediaWorks' now-defunct light novel magazine ''Dengeki hp between June 10, 2006 and February 10, 2007, and the last chapter was written especially for the volume release. A single chapter of the spin-off series, originally published in February 2006 in Dengeki hp was included in the second volume of the regular novel series. More chapters started serialization in Dengeki hp's successor Dengeki Bunko Magazine on December 10, 2007. Additional chapters of the main series started serialization in the same magazine on April 10, 2008. The second volume of Toradora Spin-off! was released on January 10, 2009 followed by the third volume on April 10, 2010. The third volume was released to commemorate the year of the tiger (2010). Manga A manga adaptation started serialization in the September 2007 issue of MediaWorks' shōnen manga magazine Dengeki Comic Gao!. The manga takes its story from the light novels that preceded it, and is illustrated by Zekkyō. The manga ended its run in Dengeki Comic Gao! in the March 2008 issue, but continued serialization in ASCII Media Works' manga magazine Dengeki Daioh from the May 2008 issue. The first bound volume was released on February 27, 2008 under ASCII Media Works' Dengeki Comics imprint; the second followed on January 27, 2009. North American publisher Seven Seas Entertainment will publish the first volume in March 2011. Internet radio show An Internet radio show to promote the anime series and other Toradora! media called aired 38 episodes between September 4, 2008 and May 28, 2009 hosted by Animate TV. The show was streamed online every Thursday, and was hosted by Junji Majima and Eri Kitamura who voice Ryūji Takasu and Ami Kawashima from the anime, respectively. The show featured additional voice actors from the anime as guests. Anime A Toradora! anime television series was first announced on a promotional advertisement for light novels being released under ASCII Media Works' Dengeki Bunko imprint for April 2008. The anime is directed by Tatsuyuki Nagai and produced by the animation studio J.C.Staff. Toradora! contains 25 episodes, which aired between October 2, 2008 and March 26, 2009 on TV Tokyo in Japan. The episodes aired at later dates on AT-X, TV Aichi, TV Hokkaido, TV Osaka, TV Setouchi, and TVQ Kyushu Broadcasting. The anime premiered in the Philippines through TV5 on May 18, 2009, one of the first to air it outside of Japan. The first volume DVD compilation, which contains the first four episodes was released in Japan on January 21, 2009 by King Records in limited and regular editions. Seven more DVD compilations, each containing three episodes, were released between February 25 and August 26, 2009 also in limited and regular editions. Starting from the second DVD, there were extra animated shorts included in the DVD volumes, Toradora SOS!, which features the cast as chibis trying out various foods. The Toradora! anime was licensed by NIS America as its first anime, and will release the series in two half-season DVD compilation volumes in early July and late August 2010. The anime series makes use of four pieces of theme music: two opening and two ending themes. The first opening theme is by Rie Kugimiya, Eri Kitamura, and Yui Horie. The first ending theme is by Horie. The second opening is "Silky Heart" by Horie, and the second ending is by Kugimiya, Kitamura, and Horie. The insert theme for episode nineteen is performed by Kugimiya and Kitamura. The anime's original soundtrack was released on January 7, 2009. Visual novel A visual novel developed by Guyzware and published by Namco Bandai Games based on Toradora! is playable on the PlayStation Portable, and was released on April 30, 2009. s Stage Event!? A PSP Game Also Announced!!|publisher=ASCII Media Works|date=2008-10-05| accessdate=2008-10-10|language=Japanese}} The player assumes the role of Ryūji Takasu where he moves around school and town, conversing with characters and working towards multiple endings as part of an original storyline. The game also features a minigame where players play as Taiga, fending off lovesick guys. Appearances in other media Taiga is a playable character in the RPG game, Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus for the Nintendo DS, released on March 19, 2009 in Japan. Reception The Mainichi Shimbun reported that as of January 2009, over 2.7 million copies of the first nine volumes of the main series and the first volume of the spin-off series have been sold in Japan. The light novel series has ranked three times in Takarajimasha's light novel guide book Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! published yearly: sixth in 2007, fourth in 2008, and second in 2009. In Kadokawa Shoten's first Light Novel Award contest held in 2007, Toradora! won an award in the romantic comedy category. The seventh volume of the Toradora! light novels was ranked tenth best selling between December 2007 and November 2008 by Amazon.co.jp. The second volume of the Toradora! manga was ranked 28th on the Tohan charts between March 3–9, 2009. Taiga Aisaka became the champion of the eighth Anime Saimoe Tournament in 2009. The Toradora! anime was selected as a recommended work by the awards jury of the thirteenth Japan Media Arts Festival in 2009. The first Toradora! DVD was ranked 13th on the Oricon DVD chart between January 20–26, 2009. The second DVD was ranked 15th between February 24 and March 2, 2009. The third DVD was ranked 27th between March 24–30, 2009. The fourth DVD was ranked 17th between April 21–28, 2009. The fifth DVD was ranked 7th between May 25–31, 2009. The sixth DVD was ranked 11th between June 22–28, 2009. The seventh DVD was ranked 19th between July 20–26, 2009. The eighth DVD was ranked 13th between August 24–30, 2009. THEM Anime Review's Stig Høgset commends the anime for how it "actually resolves the relationship issue it set out to do instead of wimping out like so many romantic shows with several girls tends to do in an attempt to not make people angry or disappointed." He also comments Taiga as the "genetical marriage" of Shana from Shakugan no Shana and Louise from Zero no Tsukaima. He also criticizes "Taiga's continuous behavior, particularly towards Ryuuji" and the introduction of Taiga's father in which Høgset "felt that the whole story arc jerked me around". References External links *[http://asciimw.jp/mediamix/toradora/''Toradora!] at ASCII Media Works *Anime official website *Visual novel official website *[http://nisamerica.com/toradora ''Toradora anime] at NIS America * Category:2008 television series debuts Category:2009 television series endings Category:2009 video games Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Dengeki Comic Gao! Category:Dengeki Comics Category:Dengeki Daioh Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Manga of 2007 Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Visual novels ca:Toradora! de:Toradora! es:Toradora! fr:Toradora! ko:토라도라! it:Toradora! ja:とらドラ! pt:Toradora! ru:Toradora! th:โทระโดระ! ยายเสือใสกับนายหน้าโหด uk:Toradora! zh:TIGER×DRAGON！